


Morning Wood

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	Morning Wood

~“Davey, can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?”~ A sultry voice drifted into a certain Auburn haired man's sleeping ears.~“I got scared.”~ She said pouting.   
  


~“Mmmm, what, Gwen?”~ David groaned groggily. ~“What’s wrong?”~ He asked watching her fiddle with her purple, satin, nightgown nervously.   
  


After a minute he smiled fondly, scooted backward on his bed and lifted his comforter so she could climb onto the bed next to him.   
  


~“Thank you so much, Davey.”~ Gwen whispered her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled up at him happily.   
  


Gwen cuddled up against his warm body, wrapping both arms around his waist, her nicely sized breasts pressed against his bare chest like pillows. She sighed once she was settled comfortably.   
  


~“I need to tell you something.”~ Gwen said quietly.   
  


~“What is it?”~ David asked blissfully.   
  


~“You’re going to be a dad.”~ Gwen excitedly replied with a smile.   
  


~“Wait, What?!”~ David asked confused.   
  


~“I’m pregnant and you're the father, silly.”~ Gwen responded kissing David's cheeks.   
  


~“H-how did this even happen?!”~ David asked panicking. ~“We never…”~ he started before getting cut off.   
  


~“That doesn't matter.”~Gwen whispered reaching her hand into his plaid boxers.   
  


~“Whoa! Hey, hold on!”~ David shouted nervously grabbing her hand.   
  


~“Why not celebrate?”~ Gwen question pushing her hand further down.   
  


David's body jolted feeling her hand wrap around his member, he groaned at feeling the slow friction.   
  


~“W-we really need to talk about things.”~ David barely got his words out. ~“Please.”~ He groaned trying to push her away and remove her hand.   
  


~“We can talk later, Davey...Davi…”~Gwen whispered in his ear.   
  


Her seductive voice began to drift in and out when suddenly David's world began to shake and he was awoken by…   
  


“David, DAVID!” Gwen's voice drifted back in sounding more like it's usual tough tones. “David! Snap out of it, are you ok!?”She asked sounding concerned.   
  


“Ugh, Gwen?” David questioned looking up at her sleepily.   
  


“That's right, you were groaning and shouting about something just now.”Gwen said rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. “Are you ok?”She asked as she sat down upon David's bed comfortably.   
  


He couldn't stop staring at the way her tank-top and pajama shorts did nothing to hide her body from his view. In his opinion, they were much more appropriate for her than the satin lingerie from his dream.   
  


“It was uh...just a bad dream.” David lied as he realized that he still had an erection from his dream, thankfully it was concealed by his blanket.   
  


“Doesn't look like it was that bad to me.” Gwen laughed as she spotted the tent in David's comforter. “I heard you moaning my name y'know.” She commented with a smirk.   
  


“Alright, I admit it, I was dreaming about you.” David said exasperatedly. “Yes, I was turned on! Can you blame me? You're beautiful!” He commented gesturing vaguely in her general direction.   
  


“That’s really sweet, but you seem a bit on edge.” Gwen said looking amused. “Want some help relieving that tension?” She asked placing a hand on his lap.   
  


“Oh, no, no, I can deal with this.” David responded quickly covering his groin with both hands.   
  


“Oh come on, I don't mind.” Gwen said moving his hands. “I want to help, whatcha say?” She said running a hand over the growing bulge.   
  


David's breath hitched at feeling Gwen's hand touching him, even through a blanket and his boxers it felt wonderful. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he let her do this.   
  


“W-well, I guess...I mean if you want to help…”David started blushing deeply. “It's ok with me.” He said quietly.   
  


“You're so cute.” Gwen laughed as she threw the blanket out of the way. “Anyway, I know the perfect way to relieve some tension.” She said pulling his boxers off.   
  


Gwen took a few minutes to admire the light freckles peppering his skin from his shoulders and chest all the way down to his hips. He had a sprinkling of cinnamon hair leading from his lower stomach to his groin, his member standing at attention, the tip of it’s head poking out of his foreskin.   
  


“What's this?” Gwen questioned sarcastically as she reached forward and took his member in her hand carefully.   
  


She gently retracted the rest of his foreskin so she could take a better look at him, this action earned her a few gentle gasps. She quickly glanced up at him noting that redness of his face brought out the light freckles dotting his cheeks and across his nose.   
  


“Are you ok?” Gwen asked nervously. “I didn't hurt you did I?” She questioned placing a hand on his side gently.   
  


“You didn't hurt me, I'm fine.” David replied hurriedly.   
  


Gwen smiled and went back to what she was doing noticing that his glans was dark pink in color and was already a little slick under the foreskin. She grasped him a bit more firmly and decided to carefully slide his foreskin up and over the head a few times, using a gentle twisting motion.   
  


“How's this feel?” Gwen asked curiously still pumping her hand slowly.   
  


She smirked amusedly when he couldn't quite give a verbal answer, just a few pleasured gasps and whines escaping his throat quietly. She could also tell he was aroused by the way his member had begun twitching a bit in her hand.   
  


“Ok, hold on.” Gwen said gently grabbing his member at the base. “I'm not quite done with you.” She commented repositioning herself.   
  


“Wait, what're you doing, Gwen?!” David whined sitting up to watch her.   
  


“I'm doing this of course.” Gwen answered nonchalantly retracting his foreskin carefully before leaning down and taking his member in her mouth.   
  


Gwen ran her tongue all the way from the bottom to the very top of David's hard member a few times, also using her hands to stroke it under her hands. She loved the gasps and whines shed get when she’d swirl her tongue around the very top. That's when she heard it.   
  


“Th-there...right there, Gwen...that's perfect.” David stuttered running a hand through her hair gently.   
  


Gwen smiled amusedly and flicked her tongue at the underside of his glans a few times teasingly. How she enjoyed listening to those whimpers and watching his chest rise and fall with each hurried breathe.   
  


Suddenly he was pushing at her shoulders frantically.   
  


“G-Gwen...I...I'm about…” David stuttered quickly. “Ah!Gwen!” He yelled.   
  


Before she realized what was happening he had started to cum while her mouth was still on him and had continued when she'd pulled away. Once David finished and saw Gwen's face he felt horrible.   
  


“Gwen, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!”David said panicking as he searched his nightstand for tissues.   
  


“David…” Gwen tried cutting in.   
  


“I should've warned you sooner.” David commented using the tissues to wipe her face off gently.   
  


“David, I'm fine.” Gwen replied smiling up at him. “It's alright.” She commented leaning forward to kiss him.   
  


“Are you sure?” David asked looking embarrassed.   
  


“I'm sure.” Gwen assured him. “I'm just glad I could help you.” She said smiling fondly.   
  


“Oh, I...uh...appreciated it.” David responded still blushing.   
  


“Well, I do love you y'know, silly.”Gwen commented climbing into David's bed with him comfortably.   
  


“Yeah, I know.” David responded repositioning himself to hold her close. “I love you too.” He whispered laying his head on top of hers comfortably.   
  


They both lay there for a few moments before falling asleep soundly.   
  


THE END


End file.
